


Gimme (More) Shelter

by JaneNightwork



Series: Shelterverse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo, Modern AU, Redeemed Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tweet Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNightwork/pseuds/JaneNightwork
Summary: Ben Solo meets Rey Niima at the animal shelter where she works. He is immediately charmed by her and decides to volunteer to know her better. In the process of building his relationship with Rey and learning to take care of the animals, Ben learns new ways to heal old hurts.This is a tweet and textfic companion to my completed ficGimme Shelter. Updates will be posted to twitter, then posted here by chapter. This will include background conversations and a few plot threads that there wasn't space for in the main fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Shelterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724455
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

### One: Amilyn & Holdo

Amilyn  
  
I am going to find that “pitbulls are inherently dangerous” congressman, Leia. I am going to find him and I am going to kick him in the balls until he chokes up blood.   
Honey you can't tell me that; what if I get subpoenaed?  
Hypothetically speaking, you could ask Han to do it. I can’t testify against him.  
I’ll take it under advisement. Of course if you ran for President could grant me a pardon.  
😉  
How’s Ben these days?  
Good! Why do you ask?  
Is he seeing anyone?  
  
^^ Me thinking for a second you wanted to date my son.  
BEHAVE  
Oh not to worry, I haven’t forgotten your young pilot that you pretend not to like.  
I SAID BEHAVE  
I will, my favorite cradle robber. 😘😘😘  
But why do you ask about Ben?  
Oh no reason. Is he single?  
Yes. He STILL has no idea how women look at him. He and my assistant Kaydel are friends. She says women flock to him but he’s clueless.  
Some girl’s gonna have to knock him over the head and drag him back to her cave or I’ll never get grandchildren.  
😭😭😭😭😭  
Funny you should say that. I may have the girl for the job.  
  
WHAT?!?!  
TELL ME EVERYTHING  
You use an alarming number of emojis and reaction images for someone our age.  
I have to be hip with the kids for twitter. DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT AMILYN HOLDO.  
yes yes all right!  
  
Meet Rey Niima. She works for me at the shelter; specializes in neonatal kittens and abused dogs. Smart, kind, funny, loyal, loving, and absolutely fucking ferocious.  
And a little lonely, I think. She and Ben might understand each other.  
She’s perfect!!! 😍😍😍

### Two: Leia & Han

Princess Bride  
  
Han! Han Han Han!!!  
Yes dear?  
Amilyn found Ben a girl!!!!!  
What?  
Flyboy, try to keep up: Amilyn wants to set up Ben with one of her employees. A girl called Rey.  
Where’s old Ackbar when you need him? It’s a trap!  
If he finds out what you’re up to—and he WILL—there’ll be hell to pay.  
He won’t! I’m going to stay almost completely out of it. Mostly.  
  
I never should have taught you gifs. Being hip with the kids at our age is supposed to be MY thing. 😡  
😘😘😘

### Three: Rey & Rose

Rose  
  
OMG ROSE  
FOR REAL HOLY SHIT  
What happened? 😂😂😂  
Wait are you okay or do I need to be like  
  
That is legitimately my favorite pic of you lmao but I'm fine  
hahahahahahahaha everything's fine, this is fine  
  
I get the feeling, suddenly, that everything is not fine?  
Ugh, it's just...the hottest, most WALKING REFRIGERATOR of a man came to the shelter today.  
👀👀👀  
And I made a complete awkward ass of myself. 🥴   
Humbug, I don't believe it. What happened?!?!   
So he was driving a Falcon. You know I stanned Han Solo growing up right?   
I do, correct.   
I started raving about how much I love Falcons and about HS and…the dude. Is his fucking. SON.  
Fuck my life!!!!!😩😱😩😱😩😱😩😱😩😱  
WHAT?!  
For real, like actually, no bullshit?  
Yeah, once I got over the shock I could see it clear as day.  
So he was like, stupid hot right? I mean I admire Leia Organa for her politics but also I’ve seen pics of Solo from the 70s and she bagged a hottie.  
So. Hot.   
And I was a mess. I got really flustered. He was nice but probably thinks I’m a moron.  
I’m sure he didn’t. Did you get his number.  
Have you been reading these texts? LMAO No, I didn't even ask! I was hopeless Rose, he would've cringed  
REY, we have talked about this. You meet a hot dude, you ask for his number!  
He did say he wanted to start volunteering, at least?  
Excellent!! We can work with this. 

### Four: Ben's Journal, Entry 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've already read Chapter 1 before 5/9, sorry for the confusion! I got so excited to post that the chapters here weren't lined up with the chapters in the original fic. That's fixed now, and chapter three (with new content!) will be coming your way very soon.

### Five: Rey & Rose

Rose  
  
I don't think he's coming. :(  
Who? Where?  
Ben. I don't think he's coming back. He said he was gonna volunteer but he was probably just being polite.  
Rey. Sweet child. It's been how many days since you met your walking refrigerator?   
Oh yeah you're right nvm  
Okay as in actually okay or okay as in you're shutting down on me? 🥺  
I'm not trying to be flippant.  
You really liked him, huh?   
No sorry it's fine! I just got distracted.  
It's more I was just embarrassed thinking I'd chased him away.  
But you're right it hasn't been that long, it's only Wednesday  
I met him on Saturday.  
BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED KITTEN FEEDINGS  
No, Rey, it's okay to be thinking about him  
Nah, I'm all good. 😁

### Six: Ben's Journal, Entry 2


	3. Chapter 3

### Seven: Leia & Amilyn

Leia  
  
He signed up for the Volunteer 101 class!  
I don’t know what the hell took him so long.   
He looked like cupid had swapped arrows for a freight train when he came home that first day.  
Yeah well he wasn't the only one. Rey doesn't know I can see when she's accessing the databases. She kept checking and rechecking every few hours to see if he'd signed up. Once he did she finally gave it a rest. 😂  
I LOVE HER ALREADY  
Do you think Ben suspects we've set him up?   
Nah. 

### Eight: Rose & Paige

Big Sis  
  
Hey. We need to talk about something, and it’s tricky.  
Ooh, I love tricky. What’s up?  
I’m worried about Finn and Rey and I want your advice.   
Are they okay?  
Probably. So, some dude claiming to be Han Solo’s son came into the shelter the other day.  
Rey really liked him, thought he was cute. It sounded like he liked her too, and he’s coming back to volunteer.  
At first I was excited for her, but now I’m wondering—  
If he’s full of shit?  
Well, yes and no.   
I googled Ben Solo and got almost zilch, EXCEPT some random reference to Kylo Ren. It turns out—  
Paige, Ben Solo IS Kylo Ren.  
Kylo Ren, the dude who worked for First Order?  
yeahhhhh  
Oh man, that’s a lot. Didn’t he fuck FO over though?   
Yeah! Ben Solo is the one who leaked all that info, including the stuff from when we were kids. He got Snoke and Hux from FO arrested. He testified at the trial.   
But there’s also more.  
Naturally.  
He’s Senator Organa’s son! Do you know who Holdo’s best friend is?  
...Organa?   
Yup.  
Okay. So we know that 1. he worked for FO but 2. he also destroyed them and 3. He’s going by his birth name now. That’s not much to go on.   
Do you wanna warn Rey off, is that what you’re asking?   
I don’t know!  
This is so complicated. If I tell Finn he’ll go ballistic trying to protect Rey, and possibly offend Holdo in the process. If I tell Rey she won’t talk to him, and she so seldom meets a dude she actually likes. From what I can see he seems like a decent human being now. Is it fair to tattle on him because he worked for a shitty company five years ago?   
But if I DON’T tell them, what the hell kind of person does that make me?  
Jesus, you’re right, this IS tricky.  
Do I not tell them?  
First of all, you’re blowing this out of proportion. They might not hit it off! IF they start to get close, you gotta tell ‘em. My advice is, tell them both at the same time, and say everything you said to me re: his probable human decency.   
And keep a close eye on him. If he makes a wrong move, crush him. Say the horses did it.  
Excuse you, if I crush a man I will take credit for it my own self.  
That’s my girl. 

### Nine: Rose & Finn

Bae  
  
Are you still mad at me? 😔  
I'm not mad at you, I'm worried about Rey.   
You know how she gets attached to people, Rose. She’s obviously super into this dude already, and what evidence do we have that he’s not a total piece of shit like everybody else who worked for First Order?  
Well, he literally destroyed the company and his testimony sent the entire executive suite to jail. Does that count?   
You know what I mean.  
The thing is, I do. I DO know how Rey gets attached, and I know you don’t want her getting hurt. But Finn, she NEEDS to form attachments. It’s healthy, and part of being human. You can’t shelter her forever. You two will always be inseparable, but doesn’t she deserve to be as happy as we are?   
Even if Solo did end the FO, he could still have shitty attitudes. He could still be privileged and entitled. He could still break her heart. Why are we gambling on him?  
WE aren’t. SHE is. We’ve given her the necessary info, and now it’s up to her. And maybe he will break her heart. Heartbreak is inevitable in life. We have to trust her to make her own decisions.  
On a wildly unrelated note, if he hurts her, we’ll kill him. Obviously.   


### Ten: Rey's Journal, Entry 1 

### Eleven: Rey's Journal, Entry 2 

### Twelve: Finn & Rey

Rey  
  
Hey quick question: what the fuck???  
That was REALLY embarrassing, and uncalled for.   
I know. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I've been lying in wait around the apartment to say so in person but you've been avoiding me. 😬  
I just don't get why? You basically told him I have a crush on him and gave him the you can't sit with us treatment at the same time??? Why, Finn?  
I know, I know! I was going for protective big brother but it didn't come out right.  
You shouldn't have tried that in the first place. You know that right? I can take care of myself.  
I KNOW, Rey. I know you can look out for yourself. But you also know that I'm protective of the people I care about.  
I shouldn't have acted like I was suspicious in front of him. I get it, it was rude. To him and (more important imo) to you. But I can't help that I still am suspicious. He's gonna have to earn it with me. Can you be okay with that?  
If I don't act stupid again?  
Yes. 🙄  
I don't like it but I do understand it and I love you, so I accept it.   
But you have to be nice to him, Finn. You have to give him a chance.   
😩😩😩  
I hate it when you make a reasonable argument. I almost miss when you'd just go feral.  
Meet me in the pit 😤   
For real though are we cool? Or will we be?  
We are. And we'll stay that way if you do your best to keep an open mind about Ben.  
Can do.  



End file.
